A Genius In a Bowtie
by JB16
Summary: It all started with a phone call, change in behaviour and then an out of the blue vacation for the teams resident genius. What happens when he comes back more distant than when he left and wearing a bowtie? But it all changes when a mass of blond curls comes into their lives, who can it be and what does it have to do with Reid. What the team finds out will shock them.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello everyone. This is my first ever fanfic. I have read quite a few CM and DW crossover written by MusicalRenegade16 which are really great and I thought why not write my own** **J** **.**

 **As I said this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind, but with that said constructive criticism is always welcome, it is how you get better. Also not this is not Beta read and I'll try my best to get rid of any mistakes but I am not perfect so I am really sorry if there are any.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Doctor Who or their character, I just wish to have a bit of fun with the** **J**

 **With that said on with the show, I give you** ** _A Genius in a Bowtie_**

 **FRIDAY**

It has been a slow day at the BAU, just going over files they had just got back from a tiering case the day before and it looked like they might not have any cases till Monday – maybe they can get a well needed weekend off.

"30 more minutes till the endless paperwork stops. Damn it feels like my brain is going to melt if I have to fill in another form. This is ridiculous!" Morgan half shouted half sighed as he through the page he was working on into the 'completed' pile.

JJ and Emily looked up suddenly as the peaceful environment was rudely interrupted.

"I agree with you their Morgan this is death. I can't believe I am sooo board I wish paperwork didn't exist then we could leave." Prentiss whined

"Really you two, I can't believe it. Aren't you excited to be home and not have to gallivant around the countryside? You get to go home to your own bed. It is rather nice to be HOME!" JJ interjected.

"That's only because you have Henry to go home to JJ, everyone else besides you and Hotch has no one." Morgan said.

"JJ you are right, I am excited to be home for a bit… it is just all the paperwork that comes along with it. And Morgan speak for yourself, I have Sergio, and I'm sure Rossi has someone. Plus I thought you would like being home you get to go out on the town and see Clooney."

Just as Morgan was about to reply Garcia burst in with overly jovial voice, "Hello my lovelies, It just so happens it is Friday and you don't have a case, which means we can all get together and go to a bar or watch a movie, they have brought out the new Terminator, Jurassic Park, Marvels Ant Man – seriously the list goes on… oh we could…."

"I think we should all go to a bar, I don't really feel like going to sit in the movies" Rossi interjected from the catwalk as Hotch was walking out of his office to see what all the commotion was.

"Pretty boy what is your thoughts? Gonna come to the bar with us? Reid hello anyone there?"

The team looked over to see what was keeping Reid from answering us, but there was nothing. Reid was just sitting there half concentrating on his stack of work which was… hang on ALSMOST FINNISHED… far out. I guess that's what happens when you are a genius that can read 2000 words per minute. Just as Morgan was about to throw his pen at Reid he snapped out of his musings as a cell went off. It was Reids. Seriously since when did his phone ring? We were all in a mild case of shock.

Reid quickly pulled his phone and answered it without looking at the screen.

"Dr. Reid"

 _'_ _Hello Doctor'_

"Who is this, I believe you have the wrong number."

 _'_ _I am offended Doctor I thought you would remember my voice, I guess it could have been a very long time for you though….Captain Jack at your service'_

Something the caller said must have shocked Reid because next we saw many emotion cross his face, first of all shock, then, bewilderment, and maybe even a little hate as he shot up out of his chair and almost rain to the nearest empty room. We all just sat there dazed; seriously who could it be on the other side of the phone. We looked at eacheother with a knowing gaze and then turned Garcia who with a nod and a twinkle in her eye was on it; tracing the call, we all just couldn't wait to see who could be ringing Reid and make him have THAT type of reaction. We quickly got up and followed quietly behind, we just had to hear the rest of the conversation, all be it a little one sided.

"Like I could forget that voice… how on earth did you get this number and what an earth could you want? If you don't explain to me in the next 10 seconds I'm hanging up. Do you have any idea what you have just done!" We could just make out on the other side of the storeroom door that Reid conveniently chose to hide away in. "No never mind I am not going to listen to this I don't care what you have to say. DO NOT CALL ME AGAIN!" and with that Reid ended the call.

We just stood there in front of the door we have never really hear Reid get that angry before, especially to someone on the other side of a phone. We all look over to Garcia who shook her head indicating that she wasn't able to trace the call, which was weird because the conversation was definitely long enough to trace but we just left it at that because we hade bigger things to worry about, like how to get away from the door. We all looked at Hotch, who then looked at Rossi but it was too late, we could hear footsteps coming closer to the door and it opened.

"What are you all standing here for, don't you have work to do or something" Reid said, with a slightly agitated voice.

"Well yes we do have work we could be doing, but we all saw you jump out year seat and run here, we were worried and came to check if you were ok." Hotch said if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"yeah well I'm fine" Reid stated bluntly as he look at his watch. "To answer your question Morgan I am going to go home, have fun without me, see you on Monday unless we get called in." and with that Reid walked back to his desk, collected his satchel and walked out the door without giving us a second glance. We just all stood there again like stunned mullets for what felt like the hundredth time today. We all just looked at each other, decided on a bar and left.

"Gee what is with him," Emily stated as they were driving to a bar

"Who knows, we will just have to wait till we see him on Monday" Hotch stated as he got out he SUV.

TBC

 **AN: Well we are at the end of my first chapter, sorry it wasn't as exciting as it could be but I promise it will get better (I hope ;) ). But we all know first chapters are for introductions** **J** **. The next chapter will be about Monday and we might find that Reid has some behavioral changes. I wonder what is causing them. Till the next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Sorry it has taken me awhile to update, UNI has been hectic for the first/second week back. It is great to see that people are actually reading my story. I hope to update more regularly but as we all know life can easily get in the way. Thank you to one reader for noticing my typo, stupid zeros ;) Feel free to review with comments and ideas; they help a lot. Hope you enjoy the next chapter:**

 **A Genius in a Bowtie Chapter 2**

 **TUESDAY – MORNIG**

"Hey Morgan, isn't it nice to come into work at a reasonable time. I don't even remember the last time I have been able to have breakfast with henry before I come into work. I cant believe we haven't been called in on a case yet, maybe we will actually have some time home over the next few days. Oh by the way have you seen Spence around, I thought he usually arrived before us, even if we don't have a case."

"Morning JJ, it is pretty nice to come when the sun is up, but I have no idea where Reid is, maybe he is sick cause he is always on time, or even early. I'll ring him"

Morgan walked up the stairs to Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Morgan, what do you want" he heard though the door. As Morgan walked through he was surprised to see Rossi sitting on the couch, so that was where he had been.

"Hey Hotch, I have rung Reid cause is never normally this late to work, but he didn't answer, which isn't like him. I was wondering if he told you anything? Do you think this has something to do with that weird phone call he got on Friday, cause he was fine yesterday, if not a little agitated and touchy, I just put it down to lack of sleep but this really isn't like him "

"Morgan you do realize it is only 9:30am and he could just be late because of the traffic," Rossi stated.

"True Dave, but usually he would ring be if anything like this happened, and this time is late for him because he is always here at 8:30am like clockwork, but I guess you wouldn't know that because you never come in on time" Hotch said with a chuckle in is voice. "And no Morgan I haven't heard anything from Reid, if he isn't in within the next 15 minutes I will get Garcia to track his phone. Don't worry about it Morgan."

"Ok then Hotch, do you know if we have any cases or are we just catching up on paperwork again, not having cases stacked up is a bit weird."

"Just paperwork Morgan, which I suggest you get to work on," Hotch replied.

MEANWHILE in the bullpen

"So, I guess we have more paperwork to do toady, I really think I didn't have this much but it seems like we do, not even slipping files to Reid has helped." Emily sighed.

"Yeah well the paperwork does stack up quickly when you just do case after case. I cant believe you do that to Spence, but I guess he doesn't really mind, just look at his pile, it is basically done compared to ours. I wonder where he could be." JJ smiled.

Just then the elevator dinged to the floor and out trudged Reid. A very sleep deprived and agitated looking Reid.

"Hey Reid, look what the cat dragged in, looks like you haven't slept in months! What on earth did you do last night, have a pub crawl with out us?" Emily said with a laugh. "No seriously what did you do, you look like hell."

With that Reid just walked past Emily giving her the coldest shoulder she ever had and sat promptly at his desk and started on his files. Only then did he look up and find Emily's eyes as if he was staring right though them. "NO Emily I did not go on a pub crawl last night, I would rather read Twilight or Fifty Shades of Grey than go and get extremely drunk. And for what I actually did last night it is none of your damn business, so if you wouldn't mind I have work to be doing," Reid snipped leaving both Prentiss and JJ in shock about what had just happened, what had gotten into Reid.

Just as Reid's tirade was finished Morgan, walked out of Hotch's office and down the stairs, what he saw amused him. A frenzied but calm Reid sitting at his desk looking diligently over files but also staring at his phone, well that is weird he thought he never does that he hates phones. But when he saw JJ and Prentiss just standing there with equal looks of shock and someone stole their puppy he couldn't help but chuckle and wonder what on earth happened. When JJ and Prentiss didn't look like they where going to snap out of their reprieve any time soon he let out a cough and they both whizzed around to look at him just standing on the stairs. As he started to walk toward his firends he let out another cough when he realized Reid didn't even look up, I wonder what he is thinking about he thought. "So Reid, you finally decided to show up, the traffic must have been really bad" Morgan said with a wink, but he was too focused on Reid to see the wild gestures that JJ and Prentiss were giving him to stop. With that Reid just looked up and stared daggers at Morgan and got back to work.

Morgan by now was standing near his friends shooting them a glare that clearly stated 'what on earth is going on here, would you PLEASE like to fill me in' and with that the girls took Morgan by the arm and led him into the tech cave, they definitely have to fill Garcia in with this.

 **FRIDAY – MORNING**

"Oh My God. PLEASE tell me that we have a case. I can't stand doing paperwork for another day." Morgan moaned as he walked into the BAU with Rossi, Prentiss and JJ.

"Don't worry my peaches, there is nothing to fear, unless it is gruesomeness which would be a problem for the case you have." said Garcia with a shiver in her voice. "You're needed in the conference room ASAP" she went onto say.

"Hey I wonder if Reid will actually show up on time today, his tardiness is getting real old real fast" Emily said.

"Yeah I wonder what is going on with him," JJ said with worry in her voice as they were making their way to the conference room. With that the team stopped in the doorway and stared at JJ.

"Are you serious JJ, can't you see the signs, he is consistently late; looks like he hasn't slept in months; and is agitated, snappy and not focused. He has to be using again." Morgan said

"Yeah, me to, but what are we going to do about it, after Tuesday I don't want to approach him, he almost bit my head off for asking how he was, I have never seen him like that."

Just then Reid walked in past the rest of his team and sat down at the table without so much as a peep from him.

"Reid I would like to see you in my office after this briefing." Hoch said in a commanding voice but had the undertones of a caring father.

Reid's face paled as he looked up to face Hotch, "yes sir" he sated in the calmest voice he could muster. 'Great what am I going to tell him. I can sense that he thinks I'm using again. If I were in his position I would be too, I was great at acting addicted. For being so tough and resilient humans can be soo week and needy. I wish I could tell him the truth it would put them all at risk' Reid thought as he started to look over the case file.

As the briefing came to an end Reid started to get more agitated as the team was starting to stare at him but he couldn't really concentrate on them he was too busy thinking how he was going to ask Hotch about what he needed without going into detail. He could faintly make out that some one might be calling his name but dismissed it, a nudge to his right arm brought him back to reality.

"Hey pretty boy. We are the BAU; space cadets are 3 floors above... hello earth to Reid." Morgan said in a teasing tone. "There you are. Hotch wants to meet you in his office. Good luck. The look on his face as he left tells me you might need it." He said with a wink.

Reid didn't hide the grimace from his teammates all he could think about is how they would react if they found out who he really is. He slowly got up and walked to Hotch's office and closed the door. He really was dreading this talk. So much for the epic speeches he once had given.

"Reid," Hotch said in a fatherly voice, "I don't like beating around the bush so I am just going to come out and say it. The team and I are really worried about you have started to become distant and agitated…are you using again?"

Reid new that this was coming but he was still shocked that Hotch and the team would think that he would be using again, great, now I have to do the humany rant, I really didn't want to do that thought. "NO Hotch, I would never put my body thought that, doing that ruins every cell of a humans body, I can't…no I wouldn't do that! Hotch I know how this must seem to you but I'm really not using. I have just been getting some rather distressing news from some friends in England. I have tried to deal with it but it's been progressively getting worse. I know this isn't the best time and you probably won't allow it but I have accrued many sick days and would like to go over there and help my friends I shouldn't be too long at all a few days at the most."

Hotch stood their dumbfounded. Reid, friends, England. That was not what he had been expecting. To be truthful it was anything but that. He had hoped it wasn't drugs. Maybe it was a girlfriend or problems with his mother but this. Wow. Of course Hotch ever the agent kept the myriad of emotions behind his well kept professional mask.

"Reid I can definitely tell you that was not what I was expecting, but as team leader I have to know if the drug problem came back as it can and will affect this team." At that moment Reid mumbled something that distinctly sounded like 'I wasn't even using in the first place.. oh humans' but let it slide. "Now I never knew you had friend in England, but it must be pretty serious for you to be acting like this, I will let you go only on the proviso of a few days, this team needs you but we need you to be fully focused, if this is the only way so be it."

"Thanks Hotch, I'm sure you will catch the unsub in no time, I really appreciate the time off." And with that Reid left Hotch's office and walked out the BAU leaving a trail of shocked faces in his wake.

Hotch walked out of his office to greet his shock-induced team. "As you may have gathered, Reid will not be joining us on this case, he has asked for a few day off, which I have granted." He held up his hand to halt the onslaught of question that he could see forming over Dave's and Morgan's faces. "Now for the rest of us wheels up in thirty" with that Hotch left and walked back to his office to get ready leaving his even more shocked team just standing there.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A Genius in a Bowtie Chapter 3**

'Arg what have I done,' Reid thought as he 'flew' to England, why did Garcia have to be so good at technology, she would know if he didn't take a flight there, the team would make her check if she wasn't already looking into it, his team really did look out for him. But it still sucked, he hated flying, being cramped up in a tin ship, he liked his TARDIS so much better. "Why did Jack have to ring me now. I have tried so hard to blend in. The perception filter has been working great, no one knows who I really am and if anyone finds out, everyone I love and care about will be in harms way. Why couldn't Jack just wait and ring me at home. Why do Amy and Rory have to be looking for me now and how on earth did they connect me with torchwood?"

Reid or The Doctor as he is called when he wears his bowtie and tweed jacket calmly turned off the perception filter masking his identify as he left the public toilets near Amy and Rory's house and started to walk up to the vivid blue front door that was now in front of him.

'What do I do. He thought. I wonder how long I have been hiding in their eyes. What an earth are they going to be like. Oh well better get this over and done with.' The Doctor lifted up his hand and knocked on the door. He heard the loud voice that could only be his Amelia Pond. "coming, don't get your panties in a twist." The door opened with a whoosh and there stood a person that he thought he wouldn't see again.

"Not absolutely sure how long it has been for you" The Doctor said meekly.

"Um two years, you just disappeared never to be seen again, which brings me to my next point, you're not dead." Amy said in a chillingly calm voice.

"Ah, well sorry about that, I have been hiding out…..in America."

"Well, I don't really care where you have been you could have told us. But I guess that it doesn't matter because River figured that you weren't dead and came to tell us anyway."

"Well, of course she did." He retorted.

"Well unlike some she is reliable. She's a good girl. Well? I'm not going to hug first."

"Nor am I."

Suddenly the awkward silence was broken with a, "Mister Pond! Guess who's coming for dinner!"

Rory came around the corner to see something he had given up hope of seeing, The Doctor. "Whoa. Not dead, then. I can't believe your actually here, it worked"

For that he receive a glare form his wife along with a, "Hush now dear we've done that." "We're about to have dinner. Joining us? Doctor"

"If it's no trouble." The Doctor replied. "Hang on Rory what worked?"

"Never mind that" Rory said with a look towards his wife – there is definitely more here to what I'm seeing the doctor thought. "There's a place set for you."

"How can that be, you didn't know I was coming. Why would you set me a place?" the doctor asked truly dumfounded and almost at a loss for words, which in his case is very hard to do.

"Oh, because we always do, you moron." Amy said with a smile on her lips.

The Doctor stood there dumfounded again, they have set a place for me for the last two years hoping I would come and see them. Rory broke him out of his musings with a cheerful, "come on then," and with that he followed the Ponds into their house.

"Now that we are in the safety of the indoors, with no prying eyes, I am going to go full mums bear on you now doctor." Amy warns as she stepped closer and before The Doctor/Reid could register a hand made swift yet hard contact with his cheek.

"Ouch Amy. I guess I deserved that," he said as he rubbed his cheek and looked over to Rory who just shook his head. Oh boy I am in real trouble. He thought. "Amy I can understand that you would be upset but I had to leave, I got too big and it started to have adverse affects. I have been hiding in America while the rest of the universe thinks I'm dead. But what got you so worried that you found Torchwood and Jack Harkness and then got him to ring me in the middle of my job, which I have to say almost blew my cover. Amy the universe want me DEAD! They want me dead for a reason. What does that tell you!"

Amy stood there with shock clearly evident on her face. She had never seen her doctor act like this before. Ever. No wonder he has been named the oncoming storm. She could see it in his eyes the rage. Fury. Sadness and worry. Worry for her. But she wouldn't back down.

"Well doctor I didn't realize that the universe revolved around you. We have been worried sick about you after you 'died' and so has our daughter YOUR WIFE need I remind you. We just got her back and you went and died, came back to life and disappeared. River came to tell us, and then said she would meet us in a few weeks, she did and we had drinks. Then she said she would be away for a while, the first few years in prison ect, but that she would come to say hi or use the house as a safe house, which she did. However, we came home about a year ago to the house looking like a bomb went off and a note saying she was sorry about the mess, she got in a bit of a jam and would be back in a few days to help clean it up and so we would know she is ok. Doctor, I know she is a big girl and can take care of herself, but it has been almost a year since it has happened and we want to know if our baby girl is all right. We couldn't find you and we didn't want to talk to U.N.I.T. so we searched and searched and then found Torchwood and Jack. He told us that you and him go way back and that he would find, ring and tell you to get your butt back over here to help us find River. Please Doctor, this isn't like her, we just want to know if she is ok. We are worried."

He doctor now looked equally shocked as Amy did moments before. Rory calmly walked over to the side of his wife trying to clam her down and giver her encouragement at the same time as giving a well perfected dad glare. No matter how old the doctor was and the many wondrous as well as despicable things he seen through all of time and space, nothing beats the death glare from 'dad'.

The Doctor opened and shut his mouth a few times before saying. "Amy Rory I'm sorry for leaving like I did. But I really did get too big. And I'm sorry for getting angry at you, but I have no idea where River is for all I know she got away and is in Stormcage, they really are picky about her leaving, and if she did it in the first few years of her sentence she would have to get back their quick smart, therefore meaning she didn't have time to come back. I will see what I can do to make sure that she is ok but if she is doesn't want to be found she won't. She will only surface when she wants to and nothing can change that."

"Doctor don't you think we know she is could be in Stormcage, but unlike some she is punctual, if she says she will be back in a few days, she will be!" Amy retorted

The Doctor stood there with a look almost akin to shame, "Amy I will really try to help, but I cant do to much, I didn't come here with the TARDIS and I have limited capabilities even when I am with her so I don't arouse suspicion with anyone who maybe watching Earth. Amy, Rory, what I am trying to say is that I don't really know how to help, but we are talking about you daughter. The great River Song, offspring of the girl who waited and the Roman Centurian, she can survive anything. I am sure when the time is right she will surface and be extremely sorry for putting you though this, but who knows, she could already be on Earth doing great things without any of us knowing because she doesn't want us to. With that knowledge I will have to leave you and I am sorry, so so sorry that I can't stay but I have to get back to America and my job. They don't know I'm me and I would like to keep it that way."

"Doctor, your job must be dam important if you are just going to leave us like this, and why aren't you with the TARDIS, is she safe, and how do they not know your you, you suck at blending in." Amy said with a hint of mischief.

"Yes Amy, it is a very important job, with some very clever people. I'll tell you what, I will put someone I know in charge of a very discreet search on River to see if she could be hiding out on Earth. And if you must know, I have been using a perception filter to better fit in and become completely human."

"Well Doctor, we would really appreciate anything you do in helping to find River. But would you please consider staying for tonight and tomorrow, a flight from America is long and tiring and we haven't seen you in ages, please stay." Rory said after he got a nudge from his wife.

"Fine Ponds, I will stay for tonight and a bit of tomorrow, but that is all, my team have a case and were not too happy about me leaving, I have to get back as soon as I can." The Doctor said with a smile, he really did forget what it felt like to be cared for and wanted, he secretly liked it.

The Doctor spent the rest of the night with the Ponds hearing all the stories of their life wile he was away and watching movies. They tried to ask what he did I America and why it was so important, but he would just carefully deflect the question to something else and they soon realized that they weren't going to get anything out of him so they just sat and enjoyed is company.

The next day came and the Ponds were suspired to see how, civilized and non-doctory he was. It was really strange, they were both expecting the overly enthusiastic mad man like they traveled with but gone was the bumbling Time Lord they know and love and in his place stood someone they hardly recognized, a sad, a tired looking man, who was wise beyond his years and has seen things that he would never forget. He was so human, yes he wore is customary tweed jacket, and bowtie; talked about all the adventures and distant places he had been but when he smiled or laughed it never reached his eyes. They tried to ask him how long he had been hiding but he would just deflect that as well. It wasn't until they were waving goodbye to him at the airport that they realized that he must have been acting human a lot longer than they thought.

TBC

 **Sorry for the long wait, life got a bit hectic, and I had a bit of trouble with the chapter, hope you all liked it. Please R &R. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Genius in a Bowtie Chapter 4**

 _Previously on A Genius in a Bowtie…_

 _Hotch walked out of his office to greet his shock-induced team. "As you may have gathered, Reid will not be joining us on this case, he has asked for a few days off, which I have granted." He held up his hand to halt the onslaught of question that he could see forming over Dave's and Morgan's faces. "Now for the rest of us wheels up in thirty" with that Hotch left and walked back to his office to get ready leaving his even more shocked team just standing there._

* * *

"What on earth just happened." Morgan said in disbelief as Hotch walked back into his office to get is go bag ready.

"I concur with that," Rossi said as he looked to the office door, "I would love to ask but we really have to get ready for the plane. We can bombard him with questions there and he can't leave."

"I like the way you think there Rossi, we better go get our things," Emily said as she looked at the rest of her friends.

 **ON THE PLANE**

"So Hotch, where has Reid gone on such short notice?" Rossi starts as the team settles in to the flight ahead. But the team gets no answer just the same old blank expression and Rossi looks over to the rest of the team.

"Yeah Hotch how long is he going to be away?" Morgan tries to get an answer out of his boss, but he is still met with silence. "Dose it have anything to do with his mother?" JJ adds with concern.

Hotch looks up at his team and realizes that they aren't going to stop asking him till they are satisfied, "look guys I know you are all concerned with Reid but we have a case to worry about so read over the information again and tell me what you have got so far." Hotch says trying to deflect their interests elsewhere knowing that it wont work for long, the entire plane ride is going to be filled with their endless questions.

"Fine Hotch, we will tell you what we have got so far but this is by no means is this over, we would really like to know what has Reid acting so out of character," Emily says for the team as they start to go over what the local police sent again, throwing out ideas and possible connections the victims have.

"Argh, why can't Reid be here, this is ridiculous there is way too much stuff for us for read" Morgan groaned. "Hotch man, can't you just  
tell us where he has gone and when he will come back, we are worried and we need him!" he said to the air.

"Get over it Morgan. It isn't that bad" JJ retorted. "You just want him so you don't have to read all of the paperwork or do math" Emily added, for which she got a scowl.

"You know what this is it this is it," Morgan said getting up from his seat and retrieving his phone. "If Hotch isn't going to tell us anything I am going to have to resort to other methods, it is killing me not knowing what is going on with Reid," he said to the rest of his team, while Hotch was in the bathroom.

"Hey baby girl, you're on speaker" Morgan said.

" _What do you need my chocolate god."_

"Well we would really like to find out what on earth has got into Reid and who or what could get him to just drop everything and leave."

" _Ah, yes I saw the footage of him just running out, it was so rude of him to just leave without saying goodbye to me. I was going to ask what happened but you were all to busy getting ready. I shall start to look now."_

"Make sure you are quick Garcia, we don't want to face the wrath of Hotch when he finds out what we are doing" JJ said

" _Don't you ever doubt my skills young padwan. Just hold on my lovelies... Well I'm looking trough his phone records and it looks like he had got some fairly regular phone calls form a number starting from the date of the weird call he got at the office and it looks like it's untraceable sorry guys._

"Anything else mumma?" Morgan buts in.

" _Well yes my chocolate thunder if you would let me continue... Oh my gosh"_

"What is it?" the team collectively state in response.

" _Well his bank statements show that he had just bought tickets to England… I don't even know how he got them that quick." Garcia adds_

"WHAT" the whole team exclaimed just as Hotch walked out of the bathroom.

"What is going on in here?" Hotch asked.

"Finding out if Reid is safe and hasn't been abducted. Hotch, man, what on earth is he doing flying out to London on such short notice?" Morgan said but he was just met with silence. "If you aren't going to tell me I will just have to find out by any other means necessary" he continued as he held up his phone, which no doubt had Garcia on the other end of it.

"Fine" Hotch relented knowing that Garcia would tear his youngest member's whole life upside-down if he didn't give his team some information. "All I know is that his friends in England are going through a serious time right now and really needs his support. He asked for a few days off so he could go and help out and that he would be no longer than a week."

"Friend's in England! How did we not know about this?" Garcia added over the phone. "How did I not find them on my search, how did I miss the fact that he has obviously spent time in the UK? He has some serious explaining to do when he gets home. Technophobe my ass."

"Garcia, you should understand that even with your tremendous skill in technology, that people aren't an open book and hide things for a reason. Yes, it maybe a stupid reason and you might say that we are a family and should have no secrets but we need to respect everyone's privacy so PLEASE refrain from searching through Reid's life and the rest of the teams lives unless it is an order from me" Hotch said in almost a fatherly tone. A 'Yes Sir, Garcia out' was clearly heard from the other end of the phone.

"As for the rest of you, we should solely focus on the task ahead and give it our all, the local police and town deserve our full attention."

The team quickly go back to work in their seats till it was time to disembark and meet the locals.

 **TUESDAY – Late afternoon**

"Hey Hotch I have just arrived back in America would you like me to come and meet you for the case?" Reid sends to his boss.

Reid was surprised when he got an almost immediate response of, "No, it is ok Reid. the case is almost finished and we will be back in town late tomorrow, enjoy the rest of today and tomorrow off. See you Thursday, bright, early and on time at work."

Reid just smiled at the last comment. Well that's nice. I guess I will start looking for some clues into where River could be, he thinks as he hops into the cab and gives the driver his address.

He arrives at his quaint second story apartment, well that is what it looks like to everyone else, a boring, run down average apartment but to him he is arriving home, to his TARDIS. As soon as he steps over the threshold of the apartment building he can feel her hum, her excitement for him being home and her reassurances that everything will be alright.

Reid was so glad that the TARDIS was able to produce a perception filter big enough that she was able to blend in exactly with her surroundings. She made herself look exactly like the inside of an apartment so little did his coworkers know that they they are actually stepping onto his ship when they came inside. But thankfully this view was for everyone but him, when he opened the door all he could see was his sexy. The sleek glass floors and cool colours, always managed to cheer him up a little after a grueling case.

He opened the door and strode through to his bedroom to drop off his go bag and then strolled into the console room so he could patch a call through to Garcia.

" _Your friendly neighborhood Oracle of all things knowable and unknowable at your service."_ A bright and chirpy voice answers the phone.

"Hi Garcia" was all Reid could get out before a tirade of questions.

" _My Junior G-man, are you ok, where have you been-hash that I know, so why were you there? Why didn't you tell anyone that you had friends in the UK? What was so important that you had to rush off with out even saying goodbye to little old me?"_

"GARCIA – please stop with all the questions, I can't and won't answer all of them it is just all too hard to explain. However, if you don't hate me I would really appreciate your technical genius in a very important matter."

" _Yes, Yes, I'm sorry, and I could never hate you; worry, definitely just like the rest of the team but hate. NOT POSSIBLE. On another note I would love to help you, how may I be of service."_

"Garcia before I tell you all of this, you can't ask questions and you can't do extra research on what I am going to give you to do. It stays private, between you and me. That means no telling the rest of the team it is really important to me that you do that."

" _Ok, Junior-G, it will be very hard but I can do that for you, so what would you like me to do"_

"Garcia, just know that my friend's in the UK are really distraught and asked me for help in finding someone…. I don't have those particular resources so I would like you set up an alert for anything major or perhaps even minor that happens in the archaeological community. Maybe the minor things you could save up and give to me on a Friday but for all the major things could you please send an alert straight to my phone. I would be forever grateful."

" _Sure I can definitely do that for you. When are you coming back to the team, all they are doing is complaining how much they miss you, especially Morgan."_

"Yeah just missing me for my speed reading I guess. Well I really appreciate you doing this for me Garcia. I will be seeing you on Thursday. If you could keep that bit of information a secret as well just to mess with their minds" Reid says with a laugh.

" _Sure thing Reid, I like the way you think. Garcia out!"_

 **NEXT DAY**

I am so glad this case is over, I can't wait to get home. Hey I hope that Reid is back in town cause if we have to do another case without him I opt we restrain Morgan and lock him in Garcia's lair." Emily said to JJ as they get onto the jet."

"That's a great idea Em" JJ said with a laugh as the team now settles down for the flight home.

 **THURSDAY MORNING**

"Hey Rossi do you know if Reid is back yet. I don't think I could cope with Morgan's whining if he is away for another case." Emily says with an exasperated smile.

"Well if defiantly got a bit much near the end there but no I don't; I guess you will have to ask Hotch or something." Rossi says as they walk through the doors to the BAU.

"If Reid doesn't appear for the next case me and JJ have a plane to make Morgan shut up for good…and before you say anything it involves Garcia, her lair and handcuffs/gaffa tape. You in?"

"Absolutely" Rossi replies with a laugh.

"Good morning my lovelies. It is nice to see that you are home safe but Hotch wants you in the briefing room ASAP."

"Really we just came off a case." Rossi says.

"Crime never sleeps Rossi. well we better get I there because I don't particularly want to face the wrath of Hotch or JJ this morning." Emily says with a wink.

Morgan comes in as Rossi and Emily are sitting down. "Well it looks like pretty boy is going to be away for another case. Whatever happened in England must be bad."

Hotch was just about to answer that he should be here but was cut off my a...

"What about me?" from their resident genius.

The team turn around to be met with a smiling Reid. "Reid why on earth did you just up and leave to England like that? What on earth is over there and what the hell are you wearing?" Morgan says as he takes in his friend.

"Ah, well it is nice to see you all this morning. And for the answers you are looking for all you are going to get is that some friends in England had something pretty major happen and they wanted my help. As for what I am wearing, it is a bowtie, Morgan, I though that was pretty obvious. I where a bowtie now, bowties are cool."

And with that Reid just walked into the conference room like nothing had happened and took his seat ready to get on with the briefing.

* * *

Weeks passed and the team had dealt with many gruesome and grizzly cases and they were tired. Everyone could tell, yes they weren't meant to profile each other but it is too easy when they are like this. However, it wasn't just the lack of sleep that was ringing alarm bells in the teams head about Reid's behaviour is was the fact that Reid looked stressed more that usually and on more than one occasion a team member had caught a look of absolute devastation in his eyes that just wasn't normal. Morgan tired to bring it up with him on a few occasions but thought better as the last outburst he gave before going to England.

"Hotch man, we have to talk about Reid again, he is acting really different again and I don't like it. He was acting so much better after England I wonder what has happened now" Morgan said as he cornered Hotch in the break room.

"Yes, Morgan I definitely see that, but there isn't much I can do, if it gets any worse I will call him into my office again, but he is trying Morgan, you have to recognise that compared to last time he is going well...he hasn't arrived late at all" Hotch said trying to lighten the mood as he walked out and Reid walked in.

'Well so much for avoiding asking him what on earth is wrong. Here goes nothing' Morgan says to himself.'

"Hey Reid, are you ok, you seem really tired, stress and down...more so than usual. Is there anything I can do?"

"No Morgan, I am ok. I just don't feel too well at the moment, hopefully it will pass soon, I hate feeling like this" Reid said with a smile as his phone went off. "If you would excuse me I have to go and talk to Garcia about my phone and all these alerts, they are rather distracting." and with that Reid walked out the room and down the hall to Garcia's lair.

"Hey Garcia" Reid says with a knock to her door. "I was wondering if you have found anything else in the field of archeology."

"No, I am so sorry my honey bunch, but you are getting what I am getting, If you could be more specific for my search it could help."

"No it's all good Garcia, just keep on alerting me on the news. Thanks. Hey I'm going to head off now and catch up on some much needed sleep, could you please tell the rest of the team that if they come looking."

"Yeah sure hun, enjoy."

'Come on River where on earth are you hiding. Maybe that is it, your not on earth yet, but that is so stupid why wouldn't you just come and see your parents, WHY. I wish I could just tell my team what is going on, I hate hearing all the whispers but I really can't believe how much they care, argh. I can't believe I actually need sleep, this hasn't happened in years but I guess that is what happens when you are too busy saving the humans from themselves and looking of a trained assassin, even if she is your wife. Why can't my life just be simple.' Reid sighs, as he walks out the building to his car. 'I wish that she would just come and find me, she is just way too hard to look for.'

TBC

 **AN: Sorry for the really long time between updates. I personally hate it when authors do that but this was for a good reason.** **I have had a lot of trouble lately on this chapter and the next couple and I really wanted to get this chapter and the next done before I posted it so I could be one chapter ahead. Hopefully the next chapter isn't too far away but know this, I will only post a chapter if I am happy on the progress of the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Genius in a Bowtie Chapter 5**

'Well I am finally free,' River thinks as she teleports herself to her parent's front door. 'I hope they're not too angry at me' she laughs as she knocks. "Hi Mother dearest it is nice to see you."

"River, oh my gosh are you all right? You have been gone for ages, please do come in. Rory you better get the wine; someone has come to visit it us." Amy say with a hint of disbelief in he voice; she can hardly believe here daughter is finally standing in front of her.

"Amy why do we need whine a 11am on a Sunday." Rory asks as he walks around the corner.

"That's why you big dummy." Amy says as she points to her daughter standing I the doorway.

"River. How nice of you to join us, I will get the wine straight away." Rory replied as he backed out of the hallway into the kitchen.

"Please Melody tell us why you haven't been around for a year and a half. We have been so worried about you! We called up Torchwood and got Jack to track down The Doctor. We couldn't find you or him. We know when you don't want to be found no one can find you but The Doctor isn't that good so we found him and got him to look for you but even he couldn't find you. Speaking of the doctor we should ring and let him know you are here." Amy says pleadingly to her daughter.

"Mum, Dad. I know it had been a while but there is a good reason for it. I have had to lay low and actually spend some quality time in Stormcage. I don't know how he did it but he is slowly erasing himself from the universe, so they let me go because the person I supposedly killed doesn't exist any more. As soon as I could I came to earth to find The Doctor and hide with him but I though I would come a visit my parents first. Oh and on the note of the doctor, please don't contact him I would like to be the one to find him and surprise him, we are married you know," River said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Please don't remind me Melody," Amy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well The Doctor said he had an important job in America but that is all we can give you on his whereabouts. He was very secretive while he was here, more so than usual." Rory stated.

"Well thank you for this information and the lovely wine, but I best be off to find my husband. But don't worry I will try and call or message you regularly now that we are on the same planet at the same time." River said with a wink as she gave her parents a hug and the vanished is a flash of electricity.

"I am so glad that she is safe" Amy said to Rory.

"Well it is the famous river song we are talking about here, our daughter. She is as resilient and stubborn as they come. She will be fine. But I do wonder how the doctor is going to react." Rory reiterated

'Well that went a lot smoother than I thought It would.' River said to herself. 'Why does The Doctor have to be so hard to find? I seriously can't believe how good he had got at hiding. No trace of artron energy anywhere. This is unbelievable. I will have to commend him when I find him. But what to do, how can I make him notice me …ah yes I know' and with that River vanished into a cloud of electricity.

"Do you think we should contact The Doctor and let him know River is safe?" Rory said.

"Well she said not to. And to be honest I don't think you would like to be on the wrong side of your daughter and your wife." Amy said with the evil eye to her husband.

"Yes, you're right. Imagine I didn't say anything."

* * *

 **MONDAY**

*BZZZZZZ*

*BZZZZZZZ*

"Oh for the love of Rassilon what is it now" Reid mumbles as he is disrupted from his not so peaceful slumber.

 _NOTIFICATION_

 _Breaking News - Harvard_ _University Archeological students have discovered strange markings on previously hidden artifacts in Manteo, North Carolina._

"GERONIMO" Reid shouts as he reads the notification, this is what I have been waiting for he thinks. It has all the markings of River Song; I wonder if she has finally made her way to Earth? I can't believe it, I have to go and have a look right now. Reid thinks as he dresses quickly, but before he can even put on his shirt he is interrupted by his phone yet again.

"No, No, No. This can't be happening, I have to go find River now" Reid whines as he looks to see who could be calling him now. It was JJ.

"Morning JJ, there is a case I presume."

" _Wow Spence that was quick I was expecting you to still be asleep, ha. Well you are correct Hotch wants us soon so I will leave you to get ready."_

"Yes JJ I was awake I couldn't really sleep, I will let you ring and wake up Morgan and Rossi, I just _know_ how much they _love_ the early morning phone calls. I shall see you soon."

" _Thanks a lot Spence, yep I shall see you in the conference room."_

* * *

"Hi there team, I know it is early but we have got a call from Manteo PD requesting our help in solving a serial stalker. Now I know we don't usually consult on these types of cases but with the news coverage and increasing threat levels they wanted to be safe not sorry." Hotch says.

"Well that is definitely up there as a first, beings sent somewhere before mass killings." Emily says.

"Well it is only a short flight so wheels up in 30. We shall discuss further on the jet."

'Oh so maybe this case isn't so bad after all. I might be able to find out if River is on Earth once and for all ' Reid thinks as he packs up his things and walks out the room following the rest of his team mates.

* * *

"Hi I'm Chief Daily I am assuming you are Agent Hotchner?" A large burly man with short graying hair said to the team.

"Yes, I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is Supervisory Special Agent, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau and Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Well it is good to meet you all, if you would just follow me into our conference room we set up that would be great. We all really appreciate you comin' in to help us out. We have had this serial stalker over the past few weeks, to begin with it was just some phone calls where residents would pick up and just hear breathing then those same people were getting knocks at the door but know one was there. It stopped but has started up again once the archeological dig came to town. Some of the students on the dig are complaining of being followed and watched as well as some tourists that have come to town because of it. Their suspicions have been confirmed with them finding surveillance photos in their things when they come back the next morning, some have even contained death threats and blood. We have had tests run on the blood and it was found to be animal, thank god. We have been trying to keep this all under wraps and the head of the dig has been really understanding about this matter. With all this extra attention on the town now because of the dig, we just don't want the threats to escalate to any deaths. We have also had some residents coming in with reports of the same thing once the dig came to town, but we don't believe them to be related, just rabble rousers."

"We totally understand chief, if you could get us the files you have we shall begin to look over those to see if we can help you narrow down the suspect pool." Rossi states as the Chief starts to leave the room.

"Oh Chief, if you could also bring in some maps of the surrounding areas that would be great, thanks." Reid cuts in.

"Ok team, as soon as we get a better understanding of who as been targeted I wont be sending anyone out, at the moment we shall just gather information." Hotch says to his team.

"Well Reid, what do you have so far?" Hotch asks as he looks up to the board that is currently covered with notes and maps with pins in.

"Well, I believe we have 5-7 people that the UNSUB targeted first with late night phone calls and prank knocks which I have coded in blue. The red are the tourists and archeology students that have been perused in the most recent attacks; the green marks the towns residents that the chief believes are just rabble rousers." Reid regales the team.

"From this it shows that the UNSUB seems to be from the town as they are comfortable in all areas of the town, the shear spread of victims is making it difficult to pin down an approximate geographical location on where the UNSUB may reside. As you can see there is not much of a geographical pattern to the attacks, except the students in the archeological dig." Reid further rambles as he points to various areas of the maps.

"Reid, you are making it sound like these attacks are just by a group of rowdy teenagers, they would know their way around town and probably dared each other to take the photos and place the threats, they were probably trying to one up each other." Emily says in a huff.

"Emily it might seem that way but, this kind of attack take much more planning and patients that what teenagers would possess. Yes they would know their way around town but would they really attack tourists and those on a secure archeological site? Maybe the first attacks were from kids but the second wave is not. The second attack is clearly going after the archeologists and what that dig represents." Reid succinctly states.

"Well this is a good start. Morgan you ring up Garcia so she can start on background information on all the victims to see if they have anything in common so we can get a better lead. Once you are finished with that Morgan you and Emily can go and visit the residents pursued in the first attack; Rossi and JJ, you follow up the tourists that have been attacked and try and keep it under the radar, we want this out of the press for as long as we can considering all the reporters that are around, finally Reid, you are with me, we are going to the Dig site to talk with coordinator and the affected students."

'Can this really be happening, can he read my mind. No don't be ridiculous Doctor, of course he can't do that he is human. This will be great I finally get to see what all of this fuss is about and if it is River's causing. Play it cool though Doctor, you are with a bunch of profilers, they will start to ask too many questions I can't answer if I don't keep in character.' Reid thinks to himself

"Sure thing boss, it sounds exciting to see what they have found, especially considering all of the reporters."

* * *

Hotch and Reid pull up to the dig site and Hotch shuts the car off. 'This is ridiculous Reid thinks, why am I so nervous, I hope Hotch can't tell. Deep breaths Doctor, deep breaths.' Hotch hops out of the car before Reid which leaves him with the perfect opportunity to complete one final check of his appearance, 'I hope she is here' he muses as he straightens his bowtie and slicks back his hair before hopping out of the and scanning the site for the unmistakable golden hair that can only signifies his wife.

"Hi, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Doctor Reid we are looking for the person in charge of the dig." Agent Hotchner asks a blond headed woman who was walking by.

"Oh, yes, we were expecting you, I shall take you to her right away," she replies.

'No, it can't be, that is Anita, I never forget a face, that is definitely her, I hope that means I will finally get to see River.' Reid thinks.

Hotch looks over to Reid just in time to see a flash of what he could only describe to be want, hope and longing followed by a cool, calm and collected mask that he thought could even rival his own. He filed this piece of knowledge away to be mulled over at a later date. And with that they both followed the blond into a tent not too far away.

"Miss, the FBI is here to see you" the blond says as she enters the tent.

"Oh yes, good good, send them in, I will be there in a moment." A beautiful voice returns. A beautiful British voice to be exact.

Hotch and Reid walk though the door of the tent just in time to see the body the voice belonged to walk out and around a partition while tying up her hair. And with that Reid forgot how to breath, 'Oh Rassilon I am so glad for the repertory bi-pass other wise I might pass out. I have finally found her. Why does Hotch have to be here now, it is torturous not being able to go and give her a hug. It has been too long' Reid thinks as he lays eyes on the unmistakable body of his wife. The beautiful golden curls she has just put up down to her incredibly sexy waist and legs. How on earth does she make everything she wears look soooooo good' he continues to think but is broken out of his musings when he hears the voice of his boss.

"Hi, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Doctor Spencer Reid, we are here about the stalking and death threats and to see if we could talk to those affected to get a better understanding of what is happening and how they are being targeted."

"Good, good, yes this whole stalking thing is frightening my students I shall call them into my tent so you can start to talk. Oh how rude of me, you don't even know my name yet, I am Professor River Song, Head Archeologist on this Dig."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. If you could call in the students that would be a real help, we will try to be as quick as we can and stay out of your way so our presence doesn't affect you dig too much. Thank you for your cooperation" Hotch continues.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, but what have you actually found?" Reid states, which brings his wife's curious gaze to his.

"Ah well, I cant give too much away; Spoilers, but I will say this as we haven't uncovered too much yet, it is some form of language, writing if you will. But if you don't mind _me_ asking a Doctor of what exactly? You look terribly young to be one, but I guess I can't talk, I am considered to be too young to be a professor of Archeology" She says with a smile.

'This can't be, he couldn't have regenerated again, but he looks so different. Hang on, now that I think about it, the hair is there, maybe a little longer, but he has definitely kept the distinctive dress sense. I guess some things don't change.' River thinks.

Reid watches as his wife's curious eyes gaze into his with a hit of confusion and wonderment. He watches as he sees the cogs in her brain turn as she figures out that he hasn't regenerated, he is just using a perception filter the blend in with humanity. 'I really hope she doesn't blow my cover. I hope my accent doesn't slip, ARGH keep it cool, keep it cool, WHY did she have to say spoilers like that. It is my weakness!' Reid thinks.

"Ah well yes, that is completely understandable, I am a Doctor of many things but I have PhD's in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering as well as BA's in Psychology and Sociology. I am also partial to linguistics so if you need anyone to look at the mysterious writings I would be happy to help… in my own time of course" Reid states as he looks over to Hotch who has his unreadable mask on.

'Oh my gosh he is using a perception filter to mask his appearance so he can appear human, it is definitely him. I wonder if our physic link will work now we are in close proximity, well it wont hurt to try. Ah it does work. So boss doesn't know does he, well don't worry sweetie I wont blow your cover but as soon as we are alone you and me are having a chat.' River sends though their mental link.

"I shall keep that in mind Doctor Reid. It is always handy to get another opinion on these things" River says "Anita if you could go get the students and bring them here Agent Hotchner and Doctor Reid can start on their interviews."

'Oh thank you so much River, you're right Hotch doesn't know and I would like to keep it that way. I have to continue with the interviews and it will be hard to talk with this case going on, the team are all over me. When this case is finished you can meet me at this address and we can talk.' Reid sends through their mental link.

'Your welcome sweetie. Holding off to talk to you that long will be hard but I will try. Oh and just to let you know your perception filter looks handsome dear.' River sends with a wink.

* * *

The case moves slowly over the next few days and as it turns out, Reid was correct in stating that the first wave of 'attacks' were by teenagers; however, the second wave affecting tourists and the Archeological students was another matter entirely.

 **THURSDAY**

"Hotch, have you seen how Reid has been acting lately, I wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't so down before but it seems as though he is fine now, like there wasn't anything wrong before." Morgan states as he walks into the police station with Hotch.

"Yes I have seen that he seems happier now, maybe he has been able to work though whatever was bothering him. We better get ready to give the preliminary profile."

"The suspect or UNSUB is in his mid to late forties early fifties, he is a bit of a loner, an outcast because of the way he expresses his views, he wants to be heard in all topics, especially political and to do with the town. He has lived here all his life and probably has a menial job where there isn't much recognition or room to air his opinion. This person looks down upon disruption and desecration of property especially that of ancient times hence his attack on the Archeological students and the tourists who have come to see what all of the fuss is about. However, don't be fooled by his brash and abrupt nature or the fact he is a loner, he has meticulous and well thought out plans which have kept him from being on the radar and if not caught soon would not hesitate to attack to make his point known."

"Ok fellas, you heard what they said, this has to be handled with the up most discretion, now go" Chief Daily says to his officers.

 **FRIDAY MORNING**

"Hey baby girl, do you have anything for us yet?"

" _Yes I do my chocolate god, I was about to ring you with the good news, I have narrowed the list down to three possible bad guys, their names are James Curtly 45 Janitor, next we have Chris Tombly 51 he was a history teacher but now retired and is working as a postman and third is David West 48 mechanic assistant."_

"Well from the profile I don't think it is James or David. Chris Tombly fits the description to the tea. Love of history yet is now a postman, that doesn't seem too fulfilling and it gives him the perfect opportunity to gain access to the Dig site as well as stalk the tourists." Rossi said as the rest of the team agrees.

"Garcia the address..." Hotch starts

" _Already sent to your phone, have fun catching the bad guy." Garcia out_.

"Hotch I know this is an odd request an I understand if you don't grant it but Professor River Song has asked for my consult on the writing they were able to uncover on the Dig. I was wondering if I could go and take a look while you go an arrest Chis Tombly."

"Well that is definitely out of protocol but so is being asked to consult on an Archeological dig. I don't see any harm in going to give your opinion we have more than enough man power to go and collect Mr. Tombly. As long as you are back in time to be packed so we can leave for home you may go." Hotch says. The team take on a brief look of disbelief and the information just heard and watched as Reid rushed out the door to go and consult.

"Thanks Hotch, I will see you in the lobby of the Hotel." Reid says as he rushes out the door.

"Well I was not what I was expecting. Does he even like Archeology. You do realize how big of a thing it is for him to be asked to consult on something like this" JJ, Morgan and Emily all state at once.

"Professor River Song, you called for a consultation" Reid says as he is lead to her tent by Anita.

"Ah yes, thank you for coming, I thought it only fair for you to give your opinion on the text my students have uncovered, you are partial to linguistics after all" River says as she dismisses Miss Evangelista. "Right this way if you would please."

 **FRIDAY EVENING**

"Thanks everyone for your excellent work again this week, I am so glad we could have a case that didn't have any casualties. Please enjoy your weekend off and be ready for paperwork bright and early Monday morning." Hotch says to his team as they disembark the Jet.

"Thanks Hotch, we shall see you on Monday." The team say as they all head for their cars.

 **TBC**

 **AN: Sorry guys for the really long wait between chapters. I have found it really difficult to come up with ideas of how Reid will see River again. Was she just going to waltz up to the TARDIS or was show going to find him at the BAU. Were the team going to come looking for him and find her answering the door to his apartment. Don't worry though the next chapter will be coming soon but could be a bit shorter than usual. It will depend on my inspiration. See you next time.**


End file.
